trouble is new yet old 2
by bubblemonk
Summary: the second part to my first story..theyre will of course be more X)


I dont own the Teen Titans so yeah...

Claira got up after resting for a little bit. Claira headed to the main floor and looked around as lights flickered some sparking becuase of broken light bulbs. Claira then opened the door and looked out and saw the edge of the island the tower was on. Claira said to herself softly "Build it and they will come..."

A few days passed as Claira tried to work the T-computer. Claira got frustrated and yelled in frustration "STUPID OLD PIECE A CRAP!". A boy around 5'10 with shaggy blonde hair and a helmet on stood behind her and said "not really its was ahead of its time when Cyborg made it, so really its modern. It just needs some repairs is all...".

Claira blinked and turned around and said "you would be who now?"

The boy said with a smile "Cybolt..and your ?" Cybolt had an accident with plasma when he was younger so his mom built him a helmet with eye holes so he could see. The helmet stopped above his nose .

Claira blinked and said "I'm Claira" Claira would say her Hero name but she didnt have one.

Cybolt blinked and asked. "Whats your superhero name?"

Claira shrugged and said " I dont really have one yet.."

"What can you do?" Cybolt asked.

"I can create things i need with my hands.." Claira explained.

"pardon me?" Cybolt was slightly confused.

Claira's hands glowed as she created a big fist in one and a paddle in the other. "I can create things..." Claira then made the fist a ball and the other a sword. " see.."

Cybolt blinked and said "oh..ok"

Claira smiled and said "you understand. Now why are you here?"

Cybolt blinked and said "Well I heard the Tower was up and running and the Titans were back..but there not and I find you here.." Cybolt explained as he looked around.

Claira nodded and said "I see..do you want to help me find the Titans or find the reason they disappeared..?" Claira wanted some one to help her in her quest.Cybolt thought and said "well why dont we just replace the Teen Titans after all we might never find them I thought they were dead..."

Claira was stunned and said "They never found traces of them all they found was ice and beastboys shoe. Why would there be ice? Ice cant kill..." Claira thought to herself They cant be dead.

Cybolt thought and asked "What if they were like flash frozen?"

"Huh? what do you mean?" Claira wasnt following.

"Maybe theyre frozen or something and the criminal has them in the crisper..or something like that" Cybolt finished.

Claira thought and said "Possible...but why would they want to have the Titans to themselves?"

Cybolt thought and shrugged as he sat on the old torn couch the Titans once sat on.

Meanwhile in a hidden location in Jump city.

a short 24 year old guy who was bald with a green jumpsuit and a strange backback sat on a seat typing away on a big super computer.

"I'll have they're DNA anytime now.." The guy said.

"Hopefully soon!" A young woman around 25 with purple cones and a black dress walked in as she heard the guy say so. (Jinx and Gizmo duh ;p)

"Jinx what are you doing here!?" The guy asked in a disturbed voice.

"Came to check up on my future powers..." Jinx said "Are you sure your close to getting there powers Gizzy?" Jinx asked.

"ITS GIZMO!" Gizmo said in correction. "Yes I am sure that I'm close to getting them..." Gizmo explained.

Jinx sighed as she pressed a button as the wall opened up and it showed five massive ice cubes, each holding one Titan. Jinx walked over to Raven and slid her fingers over the ice surrounding her. The Titans were still the same age and looked the same as they did fourteen years earlier.

"its been fifteen-" Jinx said and was interupted."fourteen years,two months,three weeks and two days I know but its been hard to get there DNA. I cant defrost them or they will find a way to escape....but the extraction process is going well I have almost enough to inject us with them..."

Jinx grumbled and stared at Raven and said to herself "still so young...."

Gizmo sighed as he got up and got some coffee.

Back at the Tower...

Claira sighed as she asked "Could you come with me to the spot were they disappeared?"

Cybolt nodded and said "Of course..."

Claira and Cybolt left the Tower as Claira picked up a few boulders with a shovel create by her hands and put it against the door. Claira before she left put the generator on Stand-by.

Claira glowed as a blue shiny bridge stretched to the dock. Cybolt walked across even though his shoes could let him fly.Claira's feet glowed blue as she floated over as the bridge disappeared behind her.

Cybolt stepped onto the dock. Claira arrived and sighed as she walked into the city , Cybolt followed.They both walked towards the spot the titans disappeared. Claira examined the spot as it was covered in trash and spray paint all over. Cybolt spoke up and said" I could scan for clues if you want me too?"

"Sure that would be great!" Claira said in approval.

Cybolt scanned under the garbage and the spray paint to foot prints , each shoe leaves a chemical residue(spelling?). Cybolt scanned different shoeprints and got information on the company that made them , year, shoe outlet and buyers.

"Anything?" Claira asked.

"I'm still scanning just give me a little bit ok..." Cybolt said as he tried to pay attention to his outcome.

Claira nodded.

(numbah 2!)


End file.
